mia_i_jafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 13 "Wizyta u Jednorożca Ognia"
"Jednorożec ognia" '-' '''trzynasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Mia i Ja. Bohaterowie *Mia - 16 letnia dziewczyna *Vincent - chłopak kolega Mii *Violetta - Wróg Mii *Paula - Koleżanka Mii *Przyjaciółki Violetty - służki Violetty *Yuko - elfica mieszkająca w Centopii *Mo - syn Królowej,miły 17 letni książe Centopii *Król i Królowa - Mężczyzna i Kobieta którzy zamieszkują Centopię rodzice księcia Mo oraz władcy Centopii *Onchao - Złotorogi Jednorożec syn Ono i Lyrii *Li - Syn Sito ojciec Fano *Pina - żona Sito *Rahn - Przywódca stada źrebaków *Fano - syn Sinette i siostrzeniec Randa przyjaciel Onchao *Jednorożce (dorosłe) - Lyria Lavera Ono Sito Sinette *Jednorożec Ognia - jednorożec który potrafi zrobić ogniową obręcz mieszka w wulkanie *Mankulusy - Armia Panthei wrogowie elfów *Smoki Panthei - stworzenia schwytane przez Mankulusy Hasło '''Nie to co skończone liczy się, idź tam gdzie potrzebują cię. Fabuła Szkolny konkurs talentów? Mia oprócz rozmowy z jednorożcami ma inny niesamowity talent. Potrafi bardzo dobrze stepować. Violetta to zauważa, jednak nie zdradza swoim przyjaciółkom, że Mia może wygrać i że jest dla niej konkurencją. Wymyśla kolejny plan, jak przeszkodzić dziewczynie. Chwila przed występem i... Nie ma butów do stepowania. Na szczęście Vincent potrafi zrobić buty z trampek i dwóch kawałków metalu. Tymczasem Centopia wzywa. Mia odczytuje runy i wkrótce przenosi się do magicznej krainy. Tam spotyka Onchao, on popycha ją aby go dosiadła i leci bardzo szybko. Nawet elfy nie wiedzą co go tak ciągnie. Królowa wysyła Yuko i Mo żeby lecieli za Mią i Onchao Okazuje się, że Onchao ląduje przy wulkanie. Według legendy we wnętrzu tego wulkanu mieszka jednorożec ognia - powiedziała Królowa Mayla pokazując miejsce Okazuje się też, że we wnętrzu dymiącej góry będzie ceremonia przyjęcia źrebaków do stada. Tymczasem w zamku Panthei, Władczyni przeszkadza wulkan, a Ziggo zaczyna kaszleć. Rozkazuje więc generał Gargonie powstrzymać wulkan. Młode jednorożce zabierają ze sobą Onchao, a dorosłe stoją na straży, aby elfy nie dostały się do środka. Przyjaciele wchodzą do wulkanu podstępem, gdyż tam jest część trąbtusa. Nagle wchodzi jednorożec ognia i tworzy ognistą obręcz. Źrebak ma wykazać się odwagą i przeskoczyć przez nią. Test zalicza pierwsza Pina. Tymczasem kawałek trąbtusa został wyrzucony w powietrze przez kulę lawy. Przyjaciele idą na jego poszukiwanie. I znajdują. Przypadek jednak chciał, że wpadli pod kłodę i nie mogli się wydostać. Wzywają Mię na pomoc, lecz Onchao ma przejść test. Elfica wznosi się, ale nie może się utrzymać w powietrzu. Onchao rzuca na bok test i pędzi ratować elfy. Okazuje się, że do Yuko i Mo zbliżają się Mankulusy. Mia wpada na pomysł jak odsunąć kłodę.Każe Onchao Tańczyć i uwolnić elfy, ona zaś sama walczy z Mankulusami. Wkrótce przyjaciele się wydostają, a Mia trafia Gargonę, a ta kurczy się. Elfy wracają do wulkanu, lecz tam jednorożec ognia już odszedł. Mia jest na niego zła i mówi, że nie wie co zrobi jak test się nie odbędzie. W tej samej chwili na pomost wchodzi jednorożec ognia. Mii bardzo jest wstyd. Jednorożec Ognia mówi, że da Onchao drugą szansę, coś czego nie dał żadnemu jednorożcowi. Onchao musi zdać test, jednak omało nie wpadł do lawy. Mia już pędziła by go ratować, jednak Mo ją przytrzymał. Wkrótce wszystko się kończy a Mia wraca do realnego świata. Tam przed podróżą do Centopii nauczyła Paulę stepować, więc na scenie wystąpiły razem i dały fantastyczny występ. thumb|650px Kategoria:Odcinek Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1